


The World Melts Still

by Purpli



Series: Purpli's Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: The realization is always the worst.
Series: Purpli's Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088486
Kudos: 3





	The World Melts Still

It started slow and simple, dripping with the rain.

But now that it’s done more damage I am sure that my world will never be the same.

To hold your hand just to recoil and it melts onto mine.

The world, I am sure, fairs no better, but I pay it no mind.

You smile softly, fainter still, the edges dripping down.

You melt into your favorite chair and slowly swirl around.

Your memory is a persistent nightmare which bubbled by my shoes.

I check the time, maybe half past nine, as the clock soon joins you.

**Author's Note:**

> this poem and the other one i'm posting are based off of "The Persistence of Memory" painting.
> 
> dead wife lol one and two basically.


End file.
